


Slumber Parties

by entanglednow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Slumber Parties

It's a very large and very comfortable bed.

Which isn't an excuse, it's an observation. The fact that they all seem to be occupying it, and are currently all suffering from a lack of clothes - that's a more important observation. But it's the sort of thing Rory's going to let his brain work up to.

The Doctor's sleeping face-down in the pillow, in a way that suggests he doesn't breathe like other people, no matter what he says.

Amy groans and then makes a rude noise and pulls her own pillow half over her head.

"I'm never drinking anything that tastes like a colour ever again. Don't let me do that, seriously."

"This is awkward," Rory says cautiously. Just in case he's outvoted. That happens a lot.

Amy blows hair out of her face, and squints at him. The Doctor rolls his head sideways and makes a completely incomprehensible noise in his general direction.

"This is awkward," Rory says again. Mostly because he wants someone to agree with him now.

"Think of it as a slumber party." The Doctor draws out the words, slowly and carefully. Hints in the tone that he doesn't have any experience with the etiquette involved in slumber parties. Would have no clue, most likely, what they were supposed to involve.

"I never had any slumber parties like this," Amy admits. She has a way of getting right to the heart of the matter without anything quite seeming to be her fault. "Should have had more like this," she mutters afterwards.

"Boys don't have slumber parties," Rory protests to which he gets two equal looks of sympathy, as if his childhood devoid of them somehow trumps the nudity, and the touching, and the still very obvious threesome-y-ness of the morning.

No else is commenting on the threesome-y-ness.

It's unfair.

And now his train of thought has been derailed and he's sure he should, in some way be complaining about the way the Doctor has just thrown a leg haphazardly over his own, like that's something they can just do, without there being consequences, and awkwardness - and some confusing levels of arousal that probably shouldn't be there.

Is it cheating when you're both there.

Amy shifts closer and ends up with her breasts pressed against the Doctor's back, in a way that Rory should probably be more concerned about. Instead it's all...pale skin against pale skin, in a way that's sort of hypnotising and he's fairly sure he could touch them both...though he doesn’t know how he knows that, exactly.

It's not -

It's not a horrible idea. Rolling around in his head being sort of new, and strange and unexpected. Amy's watching him through her hair, like she can read his mind. He doesn’t know whether to be horrified or relieved. He thinks he should be reacting...differently. This isn't anything like it should be, like he'd been afraid it might be. Amy reaches a hand out and pulls and they end up kissing over the Doctor's back. One of Rory's hands braced on a pale, cool curve of spine. Naked and strangely indecent.

The Doctor grumbles something about not being furniture.

Rory finds himself wondering if aliens are ticklish, and what the Doctor's hair would feel like scrunched into the side of his neck while he mumbled complaint about something. Amy's sharp fingers, Rory's cold feet. Something. Rory's still waiting to feel left out, jealous, angry, resigned. Instead he listens to Amy complain that the Doctor's cold, then ends up with a sleepy alien arm jammed under his pillow and a chin in his ear.

But then, the Doctor sort of belongs to him and Amy after all - no, not belongs, not exactly, that's not the right way to put it.

Or maybe it is.


End file.
